


In The Greenhouse

by lightofdaye



Series: Hogwarts By Night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Wall Sex, partially colthed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron takes Hermione out to the Greenhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of **[hp_humpdrabbles'](hp_humpdrabbles.livejournal.com)** [Night Rounds](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/212738.html) event available as part of combined fic:[here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/213307.html)

She’d had thought he was joking when he’d suggested sneaking out here. But she hadn’t laughed, Ron was so sensitive about these kind of things. She didn’t want to offend him.

Hermione wasn’t laughing now, she was squirming. Robes discarded, blouse and bra unfastened and open so that the glass wall of the green house was cool pressed against her skin. 

Her breath fogged up the glass pane in front of her, the steamy humid air seemed to press in around her, the wall steamed up aside from where the curves of her body had melted the condescension from it.

Ron’s body behind her was hotter still. He clung to her, his strong body was gentle; moving in a long sinuous motion as he thrust into her until his hips were pressed against her bum and his cock filled her in breathtaking fashion.

Her mind was all a muddle, the contrast between hot bodies and cool glass, the strength of Ron’s arms holding her up and the gentleness of the adorations he whispered in her ear, his lips just brushing her skin. It was all too much.

Hermione cried his name and clenched tight around him.


End file.
